iExposed
by Hope Seddie
Summary: Why does Sam keep calling Freddie 'nub? And what does 'nub'mean? Seddie one-shot. First fanfic.


**iExposed**

* * *

><p><strong>I kindda got this idea from a fanfic that I read not too long ago... But the story is originally mine. And this is also the VERY FIRST fanfic I ever wrote. Well, there's another one, but I have a major writer's block on that so.. Movin' on...<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And if I did, I would be the happiest 13 year-old to ever roam planet earth.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sam's POV:<span>**

Freddie and I were fighting again. The usual, y'know, calling each other names, pissing each other off... But this name calling, all thanks to Fredwiena has gone haywire.

We were in Carly's home, on her couch. Like usual.

"Dweeb!"

"Blonde-headed Demon!"

"Dork!"

"Crazy Psychopath!"

"Nub!"

"Hey, wait a second. Doesn't Nub mean the heart of something?" Freddork questioned.

Oh no, he had figured out what nub meant. I'm doomed! I'm doomed for sure! He can't figure it out! He can't know! I've kept it under wraps for such a long time! He can't figure out what I meant when I called him a nub!

"Wh... What... What are you saying Frednub?" I managed to stutter, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Well, yesterday, Miss Briggs said that the word nub meant the heart of something. And I looked it up in the dictionary, and it was true. I was planning to ask you about this, but I completely forgot, until now."

Oh geez, good job Puckett. You call the boy a nub and now he knows your secret. Good thinking! Why did that boy have to be so smart? Why did he have to be such a goody-two-shoes to listen to Miss Briggs? Why did he have to be so handsome? Why did he have to make me fall for him? Wait, what? Snap out of it Puckett! C'mon, act like nothing's wrong!

I rolled my eyes, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Yea right, as if you'll ever be my heart." I retorted coldly.

"If you say so..." Fredweenie taunted.

"Watch it Fredwad!"

"So why did you call me nub all these years? Especially since we had our first kiss on the fire escape?"

I cringed. He had hit my weak spot. And all I could think about now was hitting him. Hard.

I pounced on him, throwing painful punches on his arms and legs. And I grabbed him by the collar.

I pulled him closer and said, "Look, I get to call you what I want. I don't care what it mea-"

Before I could finish my sentence, someone had pushed both our heads together. Our lips met. I felt sparks, colours flashed in my eyes, my ears started popping. His lips moved in sync with mine. They were so soft. Finally! I kissed him again! I've been thinking about kissing him since I left the fire escape a year back. But who? Who had pushed us together?

**Carly's POV (overlapping the previous):**

I had gotten so annoyed with their constant bickering. Sam had just pulled Freddie close to her, and they were really close. I just did what my instincts told me to do. How to shut them up. I got up, and as Sam was threatening Freddie, I pushed both their heads together, making them kiss. They kissed for a pretty long time. After they pulled away, they were gasping for breath.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sam accused.

"What? You kissed me first!"

"No I did not!"

Oh gosh, they were arguing again. I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I pushed you two together. I was getting annoyed!"

They looked at me, confused.

"Carls, you could've pulled my hair, but no, you had to push me into that nub!" Sam complained.

"Look Sam, I looked up the meaning of nub too. And it really means the heart of something. C'mon. We promised no secrets between the three of us. Tell us NOW. Tell us why you keep calling Freddie a nub when 'nub' actually means the heart of something."

**Sam's POV:**

That's it, I'm doomed. Carly's seen though my act. I breathed.

"Fine, if you really wanna know..." I started. "I've liked Freddie ever since we kissed, and Freddie has always been in my heart. It's like he's my heart. He's all I can think about. You happy?"

I was expecting Frednub to burst out laughing. But instead, I felt his lips crash into mine.

**Freddie's POV:**

Oh my gosh. Sam has just admitted that she likes me! I mean, ever since I kissed her at the fire escape, I've had a crush on her. And now, she's returning the feelings? I always thought Sam would laugh if I ever told her how I felt. Overwhelmed by all the happiness, I pulled her in for another kiss.

I know it's crazy to say this, but thank you Miss Briggs for teaching me the meaning of nub!

* * *

><p><strong>Loved it? Hated it? Please review and tell me what you think? Were they OOC? I've read sooooo many fanfics that I finally decided to make my own.<strong>


End file.
